


Behind the boxes

by Bwonsamdi



Category: Rammstein
Genre: LIFAD Era, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 22:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwonsamdi/pseuds/Bwonsamdi
Summary: Schneider has a strong desire to teach Richard a lesson.





	Behind the boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FayN3ko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayN3ko/gifts).

> This is a birthday gift for @FayN3ko. Sorry, it took me so long to finish it. Best wishes to your birthday!
> 
> Much thanks to @Arrestzelle and @Torey for helping me.
> 
> This is Lifad Era so the boys look like [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0830d8455b28f7943f05727ada73c223/tumblr_pvvy2rOaC21y4jrvuo1_400.jpg)

Hot water feels good on Richard’s skin. Steam is filling the room as he is staying under the torrent. It's good to feel how hot liquid warms you up after a chilly and unpleasantly cold weather. It's deep autumn in Prague. A few steps away from winter, when you need to clog up properly to survive the weather.

Richard turns the water down and leaves the cabin, tying the towel around his waist. He goes up to the mirror and glances over his reflection. The eye bags, the evidence of the previous night, age the man's sleepy face a bit. He rubs his face and then carefully combs that after-shower mess on his head. “Alright, that's better,” Richard says to himself and leaves the stuffy room.

A lonely corridor inspires to have a conversation to your inner self and so the guitarist does, passing the row of closed doors here and there. Until he gets interrupted by voices, as he is approaching the dressing rooms. Paul jumps from his seat and rushes towards Richard, when he enters.

“Say “yes” Richard. Please, just say “yes”,” says Paul, begging with his eyes, hands grabbing Richards biceps. The taller man just stops into a halt, eyes shocked. He didn't even have a chance to look around the room he's stepped in.

“Calm down, Paul. No one is going to agree on that,” speaks Schneider, doubting, obviously.

“Wait--What is going on?” asks Richard, furrowing, as Paul is still holding his biceps. Landers lets him go and moves to the side, eyes fixed on Richard's, screaming silently “Just say it”.

“Paul wants to make a suggestion,” says Till in his bass voice and opens a coke can.

“More like a demand to me,” growls Schneider, who has occupied a leather armchair in the corner of the room, and snorts. He taps on the armrest, sitting cross-legged with his ankle on his knee, and glances at the guys from time to time. Flake and Oliver, who sit on the couch, share a look.

“So..?” asks Richard, reaching his arms out questioningly, staring at Paul.

“I think we can add more fire to the show,” Paul gestures with his hand and puts them in fists on his hips; the bracelets ring as metal touches metal, though go silent in the end.

“Isn't it enough yet?” asks Oliver pensively.

“Well, what if Till puts us on fire at the end of “Benzin”? Like he did in the nineties for “Rammstein” with the coat?' Paul makes a couple of steps and stops near the coffee table in the centre of the dressing room.

Silence. Everyone is staring at Richard, waiting for him to answer. That makes the man feel uncomfortable and naked, what is nearly the truth, as the only thing he wears is a towel around his waist and a pair of boots. And he snorts, approaching the table to grab a can of soda, lying in a bowl with ice. “You never cease to amaze us, Paul.”

“Yeah, but what do you think?” asks Till, making a sip from his can.

“Well...” Richard scratches his chin and adds. “I don't mind.”

Paul nearly jumps, hissing almost silent “yes”, and the others exhale in relief.

“I agree as long as it's not only me,” says Flake, getting up from the sofa, as does Oliver and declares, “I agree.”

Till nods and looks at Schneider, questioningly. Christoph taps nervously at the armrest, staring at Richard, squinting, lips in line. His pose and face roar with disapproval and irritation. The attention is now at him as he's the last one to say a word.

“No,” the drummer shakes his head, sharing a glance with Richard, who now looks surprised. “No way.”

Everyone keeps silent for a moment, thinking over Schneider's words.

“But why? It's a great idea, come on.” Paul is the first who breaks the silence and speaks, disappointed. “It's never enough fire. It's not like we're going to ruin the show.”

“I don't agree. Isn't that enough?” Schneider glances at Paul angrily and then at Richard, who lifts his brow and looks back in surprise. Schneider's gaze softens and he seems to be worried.

“Why?” asks Richard in calm voice but suddenly gets interrupted by Paul. “Yeah. Why, Schneider?”

Christoph gets up and puts his hair in a ponytail, still staring at the pair, squinting. “I don't think I should explain myself, Paul.”

Landers huffs and crosses his arms. He is shocked and angered at the same time. Till speaks up when Paul is about to talk back. “Alright. We'll give it some time. Everyone is going to think it through and make his own considered decision. The last thing we need here is to start a fight before the gig.”

“You're right,” grumbles Oliver and leaves the room, as Flake does, following him.

Till nods and throws away the can, taking another one from the bowl. He grabs Paul's arm and pulls him out from the room, talking to him in calm voice. Paul protests but doesn't resist, letting the bigger man escort him.

The room is silent again. Only the clock ticking can be heard as the echo of voices from the corridor.

“So... What was that?” asks Richard, furrowing. He is surprised with such a reaction from his friend. Now he is curious to find out why the man refused. Of course, Schneider doesn't give a shit about spoiling the performance when it comes to Richard. Here is something more.

“You tell me,” mumbles Christoph and leans back into his armchair.

“Ok, you don't want to explain anything to Paul, or the others, but explain to _me_... Why did you refuse?”__

_ _Schneider looks up at Richard, who still stands at the door, crossing his arms. After a couple of seconds he takes his eyes away, worry is written on his face. “Because I'm afraid... that you could get hurt.”_ _

_ _Richard gets caught off guard with such a statement. His eyes are wide for a moment and he turns his gaze to the side, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't expect to hear such a revelation, so to say, from the man who is usually discreet when it comes to the expression of his feelings. But Kruspe's image of unapproachable tough guy doesn't allow him just to embrace Schneider with open arms, hugging and kissing the man on his cheeks._ _

_ _“Come on. You don't need to. I'd like to try. It's such a buzz to feel the fire crawling to your skin, waiting to get burnt any second. Maybe we should make up something for you. I bet you're gonna love it,” Richard smiles, shining from excitement. Schneider looks at him suspiciously and shakes his head. “I don't think it's a good idea.”_ _

_ _“Alright, gloomy. I'll leave you with your precious ideas alone,” the guitarist rolls his eyes and huffs. Then he turns away and steps out from the dressing room, heading to his own._ _

_ _

_ _

* * *

_ _

_ _"God damnit, Schneider! Where are you?" Richard thinks to himself, putting out the cigarette. He leans to the wall, watching some people pass, and taps it with his fingers quietly. He remembers their conversation from an hour before and that gives him smile. Schneider is worrying about him. That's something new and you can't say Richard doesn't like it, though he feels ill at ease with such unexpected attention to his persona. _ _

_ _His inner conversation is interrupted by a warm hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Christoph. _ _

_ _“What took you so long? I thought you'd never show up...” Kruspe fails to finish his sentence as Schneider's happy faces turns into a devious grimace. He grins that makes him look more frightening. Even his long curly hair, what usually frames the man's face, not so young but still handsome, doesn't make it any kinder. Richard yelps, surprised, as Schneider pulls him by the scruff of his neck to the dark corner of the room behind the equipment boxes. The guitarist’s head gets nearly pushed through the wall but he manages to stick out his hands on time._ _

_ _“What the f...” Richard turns around and immediately gets pinned to the wall by Schneider's taller body. Christoph bites Richard's earlobe while his hands squeeze the guitarist's thighs, getting dangerously close to the crotch. Richard gets numb for a few seconds but then starts struggling, trying to free himself from under the drummer's body. “Stop it! Someone can see us.”_ _

_ _“I thought you loved it. Getting thrilled. Feeling adrenaline pumping through your veins...” whispers Schneider after his big hands have grabbed Richard's wrists and pinned to the wall on both sides of his head. Christoph stops moving, waiting for some men passing by, who loudly talk about something. Despite of being hidden from the corridor with a row of boxes, people can get interested by specific noises or sounds, that might accidentally leave Richard's mouth. Of course they don't want to get caught but the thought, that they can, turns Schneider on much more than any aphrodisiac. As it makes Richard, although he doesn't know it yet. _ _

_ _“That's not what I meant,” whispers Richard angrily, furrowing. _ _

_ _“Is it?” Schneider grins greedily, looking at the helpless man in front, and adds in soft deep voice “Come on, don't be shy. We both know you want it.”_ _

_ _Richard swallows, attempting to maintain his displeased expression, but failing. He's about to answer when Schneider seizes him by the head, hands clutching both sides to pull him forward and smash their lips together. Kruspe grabs the drummer's sleeveless shirt and clutches it firmly, while his weak protests fall muffled by Schneider's eager mouth. They remain like so until Christoph withdraws, slowly while continuing to bite Richard's bottom lip, pulling it and earning a pained grunt from the other man._ _

_ _Schneider moves his lips lower, kissing and biting at Richard's neck. He licks the man's Adam's apple and put his teeth into the soft skin on the collarbone. Hissing, the guitarist grabs Schneider's wrists, pulling them away, while moving to escape from under the persistent body. _ _

_ _'Don't test me,' Christoph whispers through gritted teeth and squeezes his fingers around Kruspe's neck, pinning him to the wall again. The poor man chokes wetly and grabs Christoph's hand, sinking the nails into the part of his skin, which is not covered with white braces with belts. He watches Schneider's dark lusty eyes as the other hand runs around his stomach and crawls under the shirt, touching the warm skin. _ _

_ _“Mmm... you want to play, don't you,” Schneider moans softly, feeling the fingertips press lightly, but hisses when the hand squeezes his nipple. Richard is pleased by the sounds he hears, while watching the man's reaction through half lidded eyes. Schneider squeezes the man's neck harder, making him cough hoarsely, but sparkles of pleasure in Richard's eyes don't go unnoticed. _ _

_ _“Damn. You're really enjoying it,” Christoph purrs like a cat and put his hand on Kruspe's crotch, squeezing the bulge. “You are so hard already.”_ _

_ _Schneider lets the guitarist go, catching him under his arms, as the man falls on his knees, breaking out in coughing. Christoph pulls Richard's head closer, making him stick his face into his thigh to muffle the loud sounds. Someone is passing by again. It's funny how people just walk around, having no idea what's going on behind the boxes and who are involved. Christoph turn his head, hearing the steps really close, and moans softly, when feels how Richard cups his balls with his mouth through his jeans. He grabs the guitarist by the hair, tilting his head and pulls his bottom lip with his thumb._ _

_ _“So desperate but still fighting me. What a bad boy you are,” says Schneider slowly, watching the man's pleading face from above. He rakes the man's hair, turning it into a mess. Then his fingers run down slowly until meet the collar of the vest, hooking it. “Take this off.”_ _

_ _Richard nods in obedience and unfastens his concert vest as fast as he can, eager to continue. At that time Schneider takes off his black shirt and ruffles the man's hair slowly, waiting for him to finish. Once done with the clothes, Kruspe throws it away and lifts himself up a bit to kiss Christoph's stomach, sticking his tongue into the belly button. He grabs the drummer's belt, while nipping the skin between his teeth, leaving a wet path with his hot lips. Schneider watches Richard through half lidded eyes and grabs his pecs, squeezing, as the other man runs his tongue along the hairline on the stomach. _ _

_ _“Get this mouth to real work,” commands Schneider, pulling the guitarist's head back by the sweaty hair. Richard grins, biting his lip, and moves his hands on Schneider's thick belt to unfasten it. His fingers are shaking from excitement and impatience so it takes some time to get rid of the heavy leather thing around the man's waist. Schneider watches the guitarist with interest, following the movements of neatly manicured fingers. Done with the belt, Richard pulls the knee high pants down together with the blue underwear. _ _

_ _Schneider exhales through gritted teeth when Richard laces his fingers around his erect cock and licks the head for a couple of times, looking up. Christoph swears almost inaudibly, reaching out his hand to lean to the wall, and looks back, mouth agape. He tilts his head and closes his eyes, swallowing dryly, with the other hand in Richard's messy hair. Richard sees how Adam's apple moves and the jaw muscles harden as the man clenches his jaws. Appreciating the view, he takes the purple cockhead into his mouth, with his hands on the other man's thighs, and takes the rest slowly until he feels the tip touching the back of his throat. The guitarist feels Schneider's hand in his hair squeezing the locks, pulling back. He obeys, withdrawing while looking at Christoph, who now stares back at him with a strict grimace on his face, the nostrils wide, brows slightly furrowed, making some wrinkles appear in the forehead. Richard licks his lips, smirking, and hisses suddenly when Christoph pulls him closer._ _

_ _“Stop playing around. You know why you are here,” Schneider keeps him pinned but lessens his grab a bit to let the other man adjust his position. Richard looks up, with silent plead in the eyes. “Will you fuck me?”_ _

_ _The drummer bends closer, with a displeased grimace on his face, brows furrowed, though his dilated eyes boil with lust. He pulls Richard's hair when the other hand grabs him by his jaw. Richard keeps silent, waiting, mesmerized by the pair of blue eyes in front, telling him he's fucked. _ _

_ _“I'm gonna stick this dick pass these lips...” Schneider pulls Kruspe's bottom lip down with his thumb. Then he runs his fingertips along the man's neck and continues. “Down this throat... You're gonna choke while I'm fucking your mouth and cry while I'm fucking this pretty ass of yours, begging that no one will hear.”_ _

_ _Richard's eyes are getting wider with every word that escapes Schneider's mouth. “Oh my...” he thinks in his head but the thought is interrupted by a slap. He feels his cheek burning and he touches it reflexively. Schneider is acting quickly, not allowing Richard come to senses, and crushes their lips together for a rapid kiss, more like a bite. Richard moans, closing his eyes, grabbing at Christoph's bracers desperately. Thrills pierce his body like electric charges, making his muscles shiver from head to toe. God, he missed it. Rough touches and kisses, bite marks on his pale skin, purple bruises (the marks of insistent and impatiently strong touches) - all of that, he is obsessed with. But he lets only Schneider do that to him, touch him, slap him like that, _love_ him like that.___ _

_ _ _ _Schneider withdraws, grinning viciously, still grabbing Richard by his hair. He grasps his erect cock as he pulls Richard's head closer, the tip touching the man's lips now. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Open up,” Schneider says in commanding voice, pressing the head of his dick at the guitarist's closed lips, which he gladly opens, taking the whole shaft until Richard's nose meets rough pubic hair. He coughs, clutching Schneider's pants, and begins to withdraw but Christoph doesn't allow him, pulling his head closer by the hair, moaning in pleasure. They just stay like that for a moment until some chatty girls pass by. Kruspe's throat starts to convulse and Schneider lets him go, watching him from above, the head bend to the side, eyes squinting pretentiously. Richard makes a step back on his knees and falls on his arms, coughing and gasping for breath. He growls, feeling tears in his eyes. A light ruff of hair returns him to the reality and he lifts his gaze up, staring at the other man. That one is smirking and curls his fingers under Richard's jaw, wet with saliva._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Look how greedy you are, taking the whole dick at once, drooling and gasping right after,” says Schneider in low deep voice. That sounds damn sexy to Richard's taste. He casts a glance over the taller man: at his satisfied face, his eyes full of desire, long curly locks stuck to his forehead and cheeks with sweat, his broad shoulders, toned abs, erect cock, waiting for attention. This damn man is exuding dom vibes merely from that power stance, and Richard feels them, shivering from inner pleasure that makes him moan, crawling closer and begging for more with a pleading look in his eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You're ready for more, aren't you?” asks Christoph as Richard rubs Christoph's thigh with his cheek, curling his fingers around the man's calves, covered with knee long black socks. Richard wraps his delicate fingers around Schneider's veiny cock and takes it into his mouth, closing his eyes. He moves his head slowly, taking the half of it, trying not to gag himself again. Richard hears the other man grunts as he begins to suck his dick, squeezing his own through the clothes. He can taste a salty precum on his tongue as much as Schneider thrusting into his mouth, gripping him by his messy hair. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Christoph groans as he shoves his cock till the end, feeling the tip of his cock reaching Richard's throat. He begins to move again back and forth, almost pulling it out only to shove it with the whole length again. Now Schneider is fucking Richard down his throat, accompanied by gurgling and choking sounds from the other man, who ends up breathing heavily through his nose, eyes closed, fingers clenched around Schneider's thighs, and feeling rough pubics meeting his soft skin on his face._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Moving like so for another minute Schneider pulls back, letting the other man catch his breath and rub his wet mouth and chin with his black-red sleeve. He glances over the guitarist, who sits on his heels now, restoring his breathing. The dark, muscled figure on the knees, panting, grabbing Schneider's pants desperately; the droplets of sweat on his skin, shining in rare rays of light, accidentally cutting through the darkness of the room's corner.____

____  
“Look at you,” Schneider grabs the other man by his neck, pulling up a bit. Eyes still closed, Richard whines and grasps white bracers blindly, which cover the drummer's strong arms. “I've just started and you're a mess already.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Calm low bass has a soothing effect on Richard but makes him tensed and inpatient at the same time of what is coming next. He grunts shortly when Schneider thrusts him back, so he ends up on his back, almost hitting the floor with his head. Christoph continues, grinning viciously, shoving the limp body around, a bit unceremoniously, until he presses Richard at one of the boxes, face down. The man grunts as his cheek hits the hard surface of the box. He tries to prop on his arms but feels like the bigger body presses him down to the cold surface. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A warm feeling envelopes him as the drummer embraces Richard with his arms, nipping and squeezing his soft skin on his stomach. Richard shivers from such a rapid change in temperature and hisses when Schneider bites his earlobe, going down to nip at his shoulders. Having played enough, the man's big hands move a bit lower to unfasten Richard's belt and black concert pants. He doesn't take his time, tired of waiting, so undo the pants in hurry, still biting at Richard's skin, on his shoulder blades now. Kruspe growls and hisses, tensing his muscles, arching his back to escape persistent mouth, but in vain. He still loves it, being pressed by the bigger body of his lover, getting shoved around like a rag doll, being dominated completely._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Richard moans quietly when Schneider pulls his pants down to his knees and grabs his naked ass, squeezing hard. He feels thrills of pleasure running through his body down to his erect cock from kneeling on the floor with his butt over the edge of the box. Christoph presses his broad palms alongside Richard's thighs, feeling his toned shape, then sliding up to his waist slowly, enjoying his curvature. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Damn... You have such a great ass,” Schneider slaps his ass once more to support his words and sees the other man twitching, moaning in response. He runs his fingers along Kruspe's lower back, scratching his skin a bit, and runs them down between his cheeks. Then he pulls them apart, slowly, and adds, licking his lips. “And this beautiful hole you've got here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shit!” Richard thinks to himself. If it was their first time he'd already be dead from shame at this point. But now Schneider's dirty mouth encourages him to crave for more. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Christoph licks his thumb and runs it between Kruspe's ass cheeks, sliding it up and down slowly over his clenching hole. Richard relaxes, humming, until Schneider turns him on his back and takes his pant off, leaving the man lying naked wearing only a pair of heavy boots and red-black sleeves._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I need you to do you a favour,” Schneider grins, bending closer, propping himself on one arm. He runs his fingers around Richard's beautiful face, barely touching with his fingertips, while staring at the guitarist with interest. The man closes his eyes, as he feels hardly noticeable contact with his skin, taking a bit of rest during such a pleasant pause. Schneider's fingers reach Kruspe's lips and the man pushes them between, feeling warmth and wetness of his mouth. “Suck it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _And Richard does, taking them in his mouth. He licks the fingers with his tongue, curling it, feeling the hard texture. Schneider grunts at the scene, the guitarist being so eager at his wishes, and laces his fingers around his cock, beginning pleasuring himself. In a moment or so he has enough and takes his fingers out, leaving a thin saliva trail to the man's lips. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Schneider settles himself between Richard's thighs, sliding his hand alongside them. Then he slides his index finger between the man's ass cheeks, guiding it inside his hole. Richard grunts as he feels Schneider's finger thrusts within him. The drummer soon adds another finger and starts stretching the tight walls, ignoring his prostate._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Richard growls, unsatisfied, obviously not pleased with the torture. Having stretched enough, Christoph adds the third finger, thrusting quicker now. He bends closer, taking a look at Richard's sculptured chest and abdomen, and starts to suck on his nipples, hearing the other man moaning. Then he bites at Richard's pecs, as the guitarist puts his hand into Schneider's long curly hair, squeezing. Arching forward, Richard put his teeth into his arm, covered with black sleeve, to muffle his moans of pleasure, as Schneider curls his long fingers, rubbing his prostate. Smirking, Christoph continues to lick the man's skin in circles around his six pack, kissing his toned abs, twisting his nipples. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Mm... Fuck me!” whines Richard, feeling that he's close, pulling at Christoph's hair with both hands, but stops making noises when he hears some men approaching. Schneider stops too, taking his fingers out slowly. He looks at the panting man underneath, hungrily, while putting away sweaty locks from his forehead. The men are gone, so Christoph huffs and says, derisively. “I'm sorry, it's noisy here. I didn't quite hear you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Richard snorts and bites his lip, staring at Schneider's vicious face. Oh, yeah, Christoph gets off on hearing Richard plead so he never misses the chance. He spits on his cock, lining it up to Richard's hole, rubbing it with his wet head. “You're such a tease,” Richard thinks to himself and swallows dryly, growling after. He twitches as Schneider grabs at his balls, squeezing, making the guitarist put his legs together, whining. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Damn, Schneider! Just fuck me already!” whispers Kruspe, angrily, through gritted teeth, trying to push his ass onto the drummer's cock, and grunts as he gets slapped at his cheek._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Speak nicely, bitch! I'm the one who's doing the work here and you're lying naked like a needy whore, taking to me like that!” Christoph slaps him again, grabbing the man by his neck, squeezing his throat, and guides his thick dick to the man's loosen hole, pushing all the way through. Then he pulls out completely and puts back again, doing so for a few more times. Richard clenches his eyes shut, grunting and moaning, desperately grasping at Schneider's white bracer. He moves away, putting his legs together but Christoph doesn't let him, pulling the man's body towards his rough thrusts. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Now... is so much better. Hearing you whine... while taking me like that..." say Schneider, panting. He changes the pace, slowing down to catch his breath and then speeding up. Richard moans as the pain has been replaced with the pleasant feeling of being filled up and stretched. His displeased grimace has changed with a satisfied one. Rolled eyes, mouth agape, Richard is gasping for air, feeling Schneider's fingers squeeze hard, but completely lost in pleasure. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Christoph stops for a moment to pick up Kruspe's legs by his knees and begins to move again, slowly at first. Richard is watching the sweaty, heavy breathing man in front, speeding up. Schneider grunts like a cave man, looking not much different; messy, entwined curls, stuck to his sweaty face, broad tensed shoulders, strong arms, wide veiny hands and muscled torso are an accurate addition to the image._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Both gasping for breath, the drummer comes to stop and withdraws, kissing Richard roughly. He pulls his lip, hearing the man growl, and turns him on his stomach, adjusting from behind. Then he pushes on Richard's lower back, making him arch his back forward, and presses on him with his bodyweight, biting at the back of his neck. A necessary break is fitting perfectly, allowing the men to catch their breath as long as some workers put the equipment boxes to the first row. Richard starts feeling nervous, being on the edge of getting discovered, but on the other hand his body is on fire from excitement and arousal. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"I'm gonna fuck you raw, ripping that perfect ass open..." Schneider whispers to Richard's ear, taking a good handful of his ass cheeks, and continues. "And you let me, begging for more... Begging to fill that tight hole with my cum."_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Oh my God," Richard whispers merely audible, blushing, feeling his ears getting burnt. He's got used to Schneider's dirty mouth but this makes him want to run away and hide from shame. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The men are gone finally. Schneider licks his lips, smirking in anticipation. He slaps Richard's ass, giving it a painful squeeze, noticing like the other man clenches his toes. Kruspe shakes his thighs a bit. Christoph snorts, squeezing it hard one more time and pinching. He swears about teasing and steps closer on his knees, guiding his dick and sliding in easily. He leaves his cock inside for a couple of seconds. Richard moans, filled up again, feeling Schneider's balls resting lightly on his ass. Christoph he starts moving, speeding up with every thrust, and grunts, feeling the guitarist push up with his movements in steady rhythm. Richard screams out when Schneider's cockhead begins to stimulate his prostate._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"You're being too loud," The drummer pulls Richard's hair back, making him ache even more and hiss, and put his big palm over his mouth to muffle the escaping sounds. He starts to pick up the pace, almost with a maniac look on his face, thrusting like an animal. Richard moans hard as Schneider fucks his asshole with his thick cock, biting at his prominent shoulder blades. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Every bite and move of that strong Christoph's thighs are bringing the guitarist to the end. He feels approaching orgasm as Schneider continues furiously pounding his ass, causing his cheeks to wobble. Richard moans, mumbling into the man's palm, the keeps his mouth shut. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Say it again, sweetheart,” whispers Schneider, slowing for a moment, still pulling at the man's hair._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fuck, I'm gonna cum...” Richard's moan of pleasure changes into a displeased grunt as the other man stops, grabbing his jaw and pulling closer._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You need to ask for that, boy,” purrs Schneider, looking in Richard's pleading eyes._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fuck...” the guitarist hesitates for a moment, swallowing. “Let me cum.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You are not really persuasive,” Christoph grips Richard's cock, stroking slowly for a couple of times, and adds, stretching the vowels. "Come on. You can do much better.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Richard hums and growls through gritted teeth, craving for a release but Schneider's hand stops, touching his balls lightly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Please, just fuck me with that big cock until I cum,” Richard exhales, blinking heavenly before adding something that makes Schneider look at him with wide eyes. “I want you to cum inside me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shit, you're dirty bitch,” Schneider lets go of his chin, pressing the man's body with his bigger one into the surface of the box. He picks up the pace, now adding his bodyweight to the thrusts, changing the angle a bit. Richard starts to moan loudly as now Schneider shoves his dick right into the man's prostate. Now the drummer needs to get him quiet again so he does. As soon as he put his hand over Richard's dry lips, the man screams, biting at Schneider's hand in sheer euphoria muscled tensed, eyes rolled. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _In a moment there is the limp body, being steadily fucked into the box underneath, until Christoph stiffens, growling, filling Richard's hole with his hot load. The taller body weakens, lying on the other one, both gasping for breath. They stay like that for a minute or so until Schneider props on his arms, slowly, and then slides down on the floor. Richard does the same but slower, feeling completely relaxed._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _"Shit!" Richard hit his forehead with his palm. “We have a gig to play!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Schneider giggles as he leans back on the boxes, restoring his breath, and then snorts._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Fancy some coffee? I'm craving for a cup,” says Christoph, lazily scratching his stomach.  
Richard looks at him with wide eyes, one brow lifted up. He breaks into laugh in a moment, sticking his nose into Schneider's long curls._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes,” he gives his lover a quick kiss at his neck, breathing out. “Love you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A gentle smile appears on Schneider's face as he closes his eyes, feeling the warm breath on his skin._ _ _ _


End file.
